Long Day
by isolateandmedicate
Summary: What if Matty hadn't told Gabby about his biological father but..instead Jenna went with him instead? What happens when both Gabby and Jenna figure out that Matty lied to both of them.
1. Girl Like that

Disclaimer: I own nothing but…the plot of this story. And I might have 35 cents but….that belongs to the troll who lives in the couch. So…ya...I own nada

A/N: Ok…so this is my first fic so forgive me for any errors.

Ok…not really good with the whole summary thing here so I will give it a shot.

What if Matty had never told Gabby about his biological father and instead asked Jenna to go with him. What happens when Jenna finds out that he lied to her and what will happen with Jenna and Matty will their friendship survive this or will they finally realize that there is more to them than just friendship.

Here it was Friday night and here I am staring at my laptop. I had given Matty the information that he needed about his biological father. I knew that I didn't have to do this for him but…there were two things I knew for sure about Matty one was that finding his biological father meant a lot to him but…I also knew that he wasn't going to do this on his own and he sure as hell wasn't really to talk to Gabby about this. I already felt like crap for telling her about the hook up but to be honest I did tell Matty that secrets do have their way of coming out especially in this school. I hope he takes my advice and tells Gabby what was really going on. Gabby is a great girl and she deserved to know. I had thought about telling her myself but…I knew it wasn't my place this was something that Matty had to do on his own. My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on my door. I looked over at the clock and let out a sigh as I closed my laptop and got up to greet whoever was at my door at midnight.

"What do you want?" I say confirming my suspicion I mean really who the hell else would it be?

"Uh…sorry is this a bad time?" Matty asked with his hands in his pockets and a confused look on his face.

"No…I take it judging by the fact that you are standing here at midnight you have not told Gabby." I tell him as I sit down on my bed.

"You're right I haven't told her yet and to be honest I am not sure that I want to." He says taking a seat next to me on the bed while giving me a look. One that I knew all too well...

"Matty…What gives?" I ask getting up from the bed and standing in front of him. He gives me a confused look; I ignore it and continue with what I want to say. "You have told me numerous times of how much you like Gabby but…you come to my house in the middle of the night to tell me about your biological parents. We hooked up for like a split second…you get pissed off when I tell her the truth only because I had thought you had already told her. It's not that I don't mind you coming to me about your parents. After all we are friends and that is what friends are for. But…for a guy who claims to care about his current girlfriend sure does spend a lot of time with his ex-girlfriend." While I have a lot more to say I leave it at that and let him process what I have just said to him.

Matty lets out a sigh and rubs his hands on his jeans. He really wasn't sure of what to say. Jenna was right he should've told Gabby but every time he has tried to tell her he has chickened out. She was right he shouldn't be spending all of his time with her when he has a girlfriend.

"I guess I feel more comfortable around you than I do Gabby and like you said we are friends and friends come to each other when they have a problem. See…Jenna the thing is that you are the only person I have let in completely and well it's kind of hard to just not tell you things."

Okay…I can tell there is something else up that he isn't telling me. But…I let it go…. knowing that when he is ready he will tell me.

"Still doesn't explain why you are here." Matty gets up and pulls a piece of paper out of his back pocket and hands it to me. I look at the writing on the paper and then back at him.

"So…after checking him out on Facebook like you told me to with the help of google I got his address. I was wondering and I know that this is like a lot to ask from you considering everything that has happened. As you pointed out he lives around the same area as where we will be for spring break. And…well since you are the only one that knows and well…I don't think I can do this on my own. Would you go with me to see if this guy is actually my biological father?"

I hand him the piece of paper and shake my head and take a seat on my bed as I try to figure out what he is asking of me. Part of me is screaming hell yes…I will go but…the rational side of me knows that this is only going to end up being a complete disaster.

"Matty…I really don't think that…" I try to explain to him how this is a really bad idea but he cuts me off.

"Come on Jenna please I don't think I can do this on my own. I need you." He says sitting next to me and giving me his puppy dog eyes. I let out a sigh knowing that I am probably going to regret this but…he knows I can't resist his damned puppy dog eyes.

"Ok…fine I will go but…under one condition." I tell him.

"Sure…anything." He says nodding at me. I take a deep breath and begin to tell him.

"You have to tell Gabby the truth." And there it was. Matty looks at me in at first in shock and then there is this other look that I have never seen before it was one that was mixed with fear and something else that I couldn't quite figure out. Matty lets out the breath that he had been holding.

"Fine…" He says which throws me off. Here I was thinking that he was going to protest but nope he agrees.

"Are you sure?" I ask him part of me wondering if he was really going to do this or not.

"Yea…I mean you're right I have to tell Gabby what's going on." He simply says as he looks me in the eyes. I can feel the air suddenly get heavy as he moves closer.

"Matty…" I start to say but I am quickly cut off.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He simply says his voice is thick with emotion and I am torn as to what to say. Part of me knows this is a really bad idea for him to stay here and the other is telling me to let him stay he needs a friend more than anything right now.

"I don't know…I mean is that really a good idea?" I have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen if I let him stay.

"Jenna…it's one night I'll even sleep on the floor if it makes you feel better. All I want to do is forget about everything and spend one night with my best friend." Matty pauses for a minute. "So…what do you say?" he asked holding his hand out and giving me the cutest smile.

"Ok…fine." I let out a sigh and take his hand. This was the worst thing I could've done because I can feel myself being pulled towards him. I close my eyes taking in his scent. My eyes shoot open when I feel his breath on my lips. "You need a pillow and blanket." I quickly say as I jump up off the bed leaving a very dumbfounded Matty sitting there. "I think there are some in the hall closet let me go check." I say as I leave the room. This was just all too weird this is now the second time that something has almost happened. I rummage through the linen closet in hopes of finding some blankets.

"Hey kiddo." My dad says as he walks past me.

"Hey…dad do we have any extra blankets or pillows?" I asked seeing as the linen closet was a bust.

"There might be some up in the attic I don't know." He says but pauses when something doesn't seem right. "If you're cold I can turn the heat up." He offers.

"No…no it's fine dad I will just check the attic." I tell him not really wanting to explain to him why Matty's here.

"Ok…well….tell Matty hi for me." He says giving me a knowing smile as he walks off. It was times like this that I was really thankful that my dad wasn't one of those intrusive parents.

-00-

When I get back to my room I find a sleeping Matty on my bed. I let out a small chuckle realizing just how cute he looks. I quietly walk over and pull the covers over him trying not to wake him. I grab my pillow and blanket and try to make myself as comfortable as possible on the floor. After a few minutes of tossing and turning I come to realize that my floor is nowhere near comfortable to sleep on so…I get up and move to the chair that is in the corner of my room. Which I probably should've gone with in the first place. I go to reach for my iPod when I realize that it is sitting on the nightstand next to Matty. So…I ever so quietly walk over and grab it.

"Don't go." I hear Matty say as he reaches for my arm.

"I have to." I simply tell him as I remove his hand from my arm.

"I love you Jenna." I am taken aback by what he said. I start to say something in protest when I am met with a snoring Matty. Ok…well we will just leave that alone for now. I take my fingers and place them to my lips before placing them on his forehead. "I love you too." I whisper as I forego the whole chair thing and just sleep on the couch.

-00-

When I wake up the next morning I am awakened by the smell of bacon and eggs. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I try to figure out why I am on the couch and then it hits me Matty. I get up and make my way to where my mom is making breakfast.

"Morning honey." She says turning to me and handing me a cup of coffee as I take a seat at the island.

"Morning." I say looking around trying to figure out if Matty was here or not.

"He's in the shower." My mother points out.

"Who?" I ask in confusion but then it hits me she must be talking about Matty.

"Matty that's who." My mom says giving me one of her looks.

"Nothing happened I swear." Ok…not really sure why I am trying to rationalize with my mother. This is the woman that let Matty move in when we were dating. I mean why care now if something happened or not.

"Care to talk about it?" My mom asked handing me a plate of food.

"Not really." I say shaking my head. Honestly there was nothing to talk about.

"Okay." She says turning back to the stove. Okay I'm kind of impressed here. I mindlessly poke at the food on my plate. Trying to figure out what happened last night. Did he still have feelings for me? Well…obviously he did I mean come on you don't tell someone you love them without meaning it right? Whether or not he meant it I wasn't going to bring it up he had Gabby now and until that changed I'm just going to be the supportive friend and push my feelings and last night's events to the back of mind and not think of them again.

"What smells good?" Matty says as he takes a seat next to me.

"Bacon and eggs here I'm not hungry." I say pushing the plate towards him and walking away.

"I think you should talk to her." Lacy says motioning towards her room. Matty gives her a quick nod and goes after Jenna.

-00-

When I walked into my room I am assaulted with his scent I close my eyes and inhale his scent. I shake my head and grab some clothes hoping a nice warm shower will calm me down. When I open the door I am met face to face with Matty.

"Can we talk?" Matty says as I just stand there trying to figure out what he wants.

"I think we said enough last night." I tell him as I try to push my way out when he stops me.

"Jenna do not do this." He says looking me in the eye.

"Do what?" I ask as I am finding it very hard to breath.

"Don't run away. Look…did I say something wrong? I mean I thought everything was cool and now it's like you are trying to avoid me." Matty says with a genuine concern in his voice which makes it really hard to lie to him like I wanted to.

"Matty you told me that you loved me. This would've been fine and dandy if you were not with Gabby." I tell him throwing all caution to the wind. I carefully watch Matty's expression change and it is one that I have not seen before.

"You said it back." He simply states as he loosens his grip on me.

"You were awake?" I say in shock. Matty gives me a nod. As my hand instantly flies to my mouth in shock so…he is still in love with me well…this just makes things awkward. I take a deep breath trying to figure out how to respond to this. "You…know what I can't do this." I tell him as I walk out of the room.

Ok…so there you have it. I hope you all liked it.

Ok…so up next

Matty tells Gabby that he is adopted but…forgets to tell her that Jenna is going with him to talk to his biological father. Meanwhile Gabby offers an olive branch to Jenna and they work on rebuilding their friendship.

Remember….Reviews are not only welcomed but are greatly appreciated.


	2. Damn

Disclaimer: I still own nothing that is all.

A/N: Ok…so here is chapter 2 I hope you all like it. Thank you for the reviews keep them coming it is what motivates me to keep going.

-00-

Previously on Long Day…..

Matty asks Jenna to go with him to find his father she has agreed under one condition he has to tell Gabby the truth but… not before he drops a bombshell on her.

-00-

Damn…

"Hey." I say trying to catch up with Tamara.

"Hey." She says in her usual chipper mood.

"So…I brought coffee." I say handing her the other cup in my hand.

"Jenna you are a godsend." She tells me as she takes the cup. "So how did your weekend go?" Tamara asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good." I tell her. Deciding that I shouldn't tell her about Matty. I really wasn't in the mood for another lecture from her.

"OK…spill. I know that you are hiding something so…you might as well tell me." I forgot how well…she knew me.

"Ok…fine but you have to promise that you won't say a word." This could be a very bad idea but…I'd rather be honest with her.

"I promise." She says crossing her heart.

"Matty stayed the night with me Friday night." I just blurt out.

"What? Jenna he has a girlfriend." Tamara says in her lecturing tone.

"T it wasn't like that at all." I try to explain.

"Ok…then what was it?" She asked.

"I went over to his house to give him some information about his biological father and I told him that it was up to him of what he did with the information. Well…later that night he came by and asked me if I would go with him to see his biological father. I told him that I would but…he had to tell Gabby the truth." I explain as T gives me this look like I have three heads or something. "What?"

"Nothing while all that is fine and dandy and I understand. Still doesn't explain how he ended up in your bed." Tamara says as we continue walking.

"Ok…first off I slept in the chair and secondly He said he just needed a friend and that's what I am trying to be. That was up until he told me that he loved me." I can hear Tamara let out a gasp.

"He what! See. I told you this whole friend with exes is not a good idea. Wait…does he know he said it?" She asked mid freak out.

"Well…I kind of called him out on it and when I did all he said was you said it back." I mentally face palm myself because I hadn't told her that part yet.

"Jenna…are you kidding me you told him you loved him back? " Tamara tells me.

"Look…it's not a big deal." I start to say when I see Gabby walking up hand in hand with Matty. Well…this was just great.

"What's not a big deal?" Gabby asked as she gave us both that perky smile of hers.

"Oh…it's nothing T and we were just discussing what kind of swimwear to pack for spring break." I felt bad for lying to her but…honestly it wasn't a big deal.

"I was going to go to the mall after school did you two want to go with?" Gabby asked which really surprised me considering that we weren't even talking.

"You sure I mean I know we aren't exactly friends." I say to her still confused and trying to figure out what her angle was.

"Matty told me everything and I am I sorry. I really wasn't being fair to either one of you. I was serious when I said you are like the only real friend I have and well…if you still want to be my friend I'd really like that so…what do you say?" She says holding her hand out and giving me a genuine smile. I look over at Matty who seems a bit nervous but…I blow it off and decide that Gabby wasn't a bad person and well I kind of liked her.

"I think we can do that." I tell her taking her hand in mine as I give her a smile.

-00-

Flashback…..

_Gabby and I were hanging out at my place watching TV like we do every Saturday night. I wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on my mind was still on Jenna and her condition. I looked over at Gabby who was very focused on what was on TV. Gabby was a great girl and I really did like her so…why did I find myself still thinking about Jenna. "Hey you okay?" Gabby asked breaking me from my thoughts. _

"_Yeah…just thinking about spring break." It wasn't a total lie I was thinking about spring break and Jenna. Damn it I really wish I could get her out of my head. _

"_Me too. I am so glad that you told Jenna that you weren't going." I sit up on the bed and take a deep breath I guess now is a good of time as any for me to tell her about Jenna._

"_We need to talk." I tell her. _

"_Okay…" she says in her typical perky voice. _

"_It's about Spring Break and Jenna." I begin to tell her. _

"_Look…I know she's your friend and all but…she's also your ex- girlfriend who obviously still has feelings for you. And to be honest I really don't want to spend spring break with your ex." Wow…I thought to myself. _

"_Gabby I understand what you are saying but Jenna isn't just an ex she's my best friend." I try to explain to her but judging by her expression I can tell she is not buying it. _

"_I get that but…I am your girlfriend and you know you can talk to me." Ok…now where have I heard that before? I take a deep breath and tell her the truth. _

"_Ok…look here's the deal the night of my eighteenth birthday I got a letter about my biological parents and I went to Jenna and my mom well…she doesn't want to be found but I got a name for my father. Daniel Durand and well…the other night Jenna came by and told me that she had found my biological father." I wanted so bad to tell her that I was going to meet him but…for some damned reason my brain and mouth were not talking to each other._

"_Matty why didn't you tell me? I would've understood here I thought that you still had a thing for Jenna but…she was just trying to help you. Wow…she really is a great friend. I am so sorry that I misjudged what was going on." I must be the luckiest guy in the world. Gabby was totally cool with me and Jenna. Why shouldn't she be it wasn't like there was anything going on between Jenna and I._

"_Wow…you're actually cool with this?" I ask to make sure._

"_Matty…I like Jenna and if you feel more comfortable talking to her it's ok. Do I wish you would open up to me of course I do but…I know that one day you will open up to me." Wow…this girl was awesome how the hell did I get so lucky. _

"_Gabby you really are awesome aren't you?" I say to her giving her a huge smile. _

"_I guess so." She smiles and I lean down and give her a kiss._

_(End Flash back)_

"So…I see you told Gabby everything." Jenna asked taking a seat next to me at the lunch table.

"I told you I would." I said to her. "So…what's for lunch?" I asked deciding that I really didn't want to talk about Gabby or my adoption anymore.

"Burger and fries." She says giving the box a slight shake as she opened it.

"I thought today was pizza day?" I asked confused.

"Oh…it is but ever since my mom got into college and I didn't she's been giving me money saying that I don't need to eat cafeteria food." Jenna says shaking her head. I let out a small chuckle realizing how cute she is when she is all sarcastic and stuff.

"Maybe she will buy you a new car." I tell her as I snag a fry from the box.

"Hey…get your own food." Jenna says slapping my hand away.

"Oh…come on its one fry and it's not like you will eat the whole thing anyway." I tell her as we continue to be in our little world not noticing that there are people at our table now.

"Really guys?" Tamara scoffs as she takes a seat in front of us. We both just shrug our shoulders at Tamara.

"You do realize Gabby is like right over there." Tamara points out. "And you two are practically dry humping each other." I look at Jenna and then back at Tamara.

"Ok…firstly we were nowhere near dry humping and besides he tried taking my food I was only defending my food." I hear Jenna tell her. It really was nothing and Tamara was blowing this way out of proportion.

"Well…whatever all I know you better keep whatever this is (she motions towards them) under wraps because Gabby is coming this way." Tamara tells us.

"Hey guys." Gabby said in her usually perky tone.

"Hey Gabby." I give a slight wave as I discretely move away from Matty.

"Hey so…I was thinking that after we got done at the mall maybe we could have a girl's night at my place." She says looking at me and then at Tamara. I almost choke on my fries as Tamara lets out a squeal. "Ok….T is in how about you Jen?" Gabby says using the nickname that she gave me. I just give her a slight nod….hell what could it hurt she was obviously trying to be nice so I figured I would be nice too. "Great….well I have to get back to practice. I will see you ladies after school." Gabby gives Matty a quick kiss and bounces off to practice.

-00-

"Wow…Jenna that suit looks amazing on you!" I hear Gabby say from behind me as I look at myself in the mirror.

"You really think so? I mean it's not too revealing or anything is it?" I ask still unsure as I try to get a better look at it.

"Jenna Gabby is right you look hot!" Tamara points out. It was a simple one piece with the sides cut out so it looked like a bikini but…it really wasn't one. "And…besides your boobs look amazing in it." I roll my eyes at Tamara leave it to her to point out how good my boobs look.

"Okay…fine I will get it." I say knowing that I wasn't leaving this store unless I bought this swimsuit. I walk back into the dressing room to put my regular clothes back on. When I get out they are already at the door bags in hand.

"You guys want to grab something to eat?" Gabby offers. T and I look at each other and then back at her.

"Sure why not." I say as we leave the store.

-00-

Gabby, T and I were sitting at the table eating our lunch and making small talk. I had to admit Gabby was pretty cool and it looked like her and Tamara were hitting it off great.

"Jenna I just wanted to say thank you so much for being my friend it really does meant a lot. And…I also wanted to say sorry I totally misjudge your relationship with Matty. He told me everything that has been going on and I just want to say thank you for being there for him." I let out a sigh of relief cause to be honest I really didn't think Matty would tell her the truth but. I am glad he did now I don't have to feel guilty for talking to him.

"So…you are okay with me going with him to see him father over spring break. You know Gabby if I was in your shoes I don't think I could do it. I can see why Matty likes you." And there it was the other shoe had dropped I watched as Gabby's face goes from her usual happy self to a very hurt and pissed off girlfriend.

"What? I'm sorry did you just say you were going with him to see his father?" Gabby asked beginning to get pissed off.

"I thought he told you…" Leave it to Matty to only tell half the truth. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Oh…he told me how he was adopted and that you had helped him find his biological father but…he never told me he was going to see him yet…alone that you were going with him." Gabby says trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"That's Matty for ya." I hear Tamara say as I just want to slap the ever loving shit out of him. Here I was thinking that he was actually going to be honest for a change. Yep I was wrong as usual.

"Look…Gabby the only way I was even going to go with him was if he told you the truth and the whole truth. And well since he can't tell the truth needless to say I am not going with him." I explain to her.

"No…go I want you to go." Ok…now I really confused as Tamara and I both give her a weird look.

"I will explain later." She says as she starts to get up. "You two coming or what?" She asked as we just sit there. "Hello girls night remember." She says with a huge smile on her face as she grabs us both by the arm and pulls us away. Ok…she was up to something but what was it?

Ok…so there you have it once again reviews are not only welcomed but they are greatly appreciated. Thank you for stopping by until next time….

Up next on Long Day….

Gabby, Tamara, and Jenna have girls' night and come up with a plan to get back at Matty


End file.
